


Fruits Dance

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, cross posted from tumblr, i love honorin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Honoka missed Rin. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like December but it was complete crap and I revised it a lil so hopefully it's good

Honoka missed Rin. She was the only who was there for her when she was depressed. However, she was only in her 20’s, and Rin was diagnosed with cancer. Honoka didn’t understand; the young girl was in perfect health, this shouldn’t have had to happen.  _ It doesn’t have to be like this. _

 

The two energetic girls used to run around together; if Rin was visiting Honoka to help her out, she would sometimes grab Honoka’s hand and pull her out of the house and into the real world, and the two would run. They would keep running, until the pair ran out of breath and collapsed in the field near Honoka’s house. Rin would run her fingers through Honoka’s silky orange hair and sing. 

 

_ I’ll come around, come around, come around, let’s dance around and come around, come around _

 

_ The rhythm gradually changes into a fruits dance… in a hurry, looking back at myself, I do not look back at what I caught _

 

Honoka did not know where Rin had made up the lyrics, but Honoka began to memorize it, and slowly she would start to sing along with Rin, her lips quivering as she felt tears sting her eyes every time.  _ Someone really cares. _

 

But now she could not hear Rin’s voice. 

 

It wasn’t the same, not when Umi, or Kotori, or even Eli would try to soothe her after Rin’s death, it simply wasn’t the same.

 

Honoka would walk through the field sometimes. She would never sing, she knew it wasn’t the same. One day, however, things change.

 

The orange-haired girl could feel her presence. This happened a lot, she always felt Rin even after the frisky girl had passed. But today was different; in the field of lilies, in this exact spot, it was different.

 

With a trembling voice, Honoka begin to sing.

 

_ I don’t want to forget every new day, I hope if you can keep this secret dance _

 

Unconsciously, Honoka pulled out her small pocket knife from her jacket. Still, she continued to sing.

 

_ Hey, I am about to burn in this season, surprisingly turning bullish _

 

She couldn’t even feel the  sharp blade cut her neck as she continued to sing.

 

_ I’m trembling shaking _

 

With a thud, Honoka hit the ground. 

 

For some reason, she heard a voice. Honoka lifted her head, trying to figure out where she was. Kneeling down right in front of her was a smiling young girl, who was holding out her hand. The girl sang.

 

_ The rhythm gradually changes into a fruits dance _

 

For the first time since her best friend died, Honoka smiled. A real, genuine smile, as she put her hand into Rin’s, tears stinging at her eyes. Pulling Honoka up, Rin began to run through the meadow. The two ran, and sang. Endlessly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked xx  
> tumblr - asurenges > please request there!


End file.
